Der Held des Tages
by M9
Summary: Helms Klamm hätte auch anders laufen können... G etwas schräg, wie üblich ;-)


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen, um ein wenig Schabernack mit ihnen zu treiben, aber natürlich werde ich sie (mehr oder weniger... ;-) ) unbeschädigt zurückgeben, wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin... *smile*

A/N: Die Idee hierzu wurde (mal wieder...warum sag ich das eigentlich noch? Äh...ja, zurück zum Thema... *G*) bei einem Gespräch mit Keeline entwickelt (Preise die Telekom für ihren XXL-Tarif... sorry, laß mich einfach zu leicht ablenken...jetzt aber... *G*) und dient einfach nur der Belustigung...oder? Nunja, ihr könnt wohl selbst am Besten entscheiden, ob ihr genauer darüber nachdenken wollt *zwinker*

Bevor ich mich hier nun aber wieder total verplapper noch meinen Dank an Shelley fürs Beta lesen und nun laß ich euch endlich auf die Story los. (*grübelt* Ist die eigentlich AU? Keine Ahnung...kann mir vielleicht einer von euch sagen?? *g*)

**Der Held des Tages**

Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm war in vollem Gange. Elben, Menschen und unzählige Uruk-hai tobten über den Festungswall.

Haldir, der lorische Hauptmann, zog gerade sein Schwert aus dem erschlaffenden Körper eines getöteten Feindes, als ihn unerwartet die Klinge eines Uruk-hai schnitt. Verwundert blickte er auf die Bauchwunde, aus der sofort ein Schwall Blut schoß. Die Wunde sah nicht gut aus, gar nicht gut.

Seine Nerven waren den ganzen Tag schon gespannt bis zum Bersten gewesen und diese Verletzung brachte das Faß zum Überlaufen.

„Verdammt noch mal", fluchte er ganz unelbisch, „ihr Uruk-hai existiert doch eigentlich gar nicht, wieso kämpfen wir dann gegen euch?"

Seine Worte hatten laut geklungen und als er geendet hatte öffnete er die Augen wieder, die er kurz zusammengekniffen hatte - vor Wut. Er sah aus einem Instinkt heraus nach oben. „Oh oh", bemerkte er nur, als er der über ihm schwebenden abgeknickten Klinge gewahr wurde. Sie bewegte sich zwar nicht, dennoch trat er schnell einen Schritt zur Seite. Dann drehte er sich um und starrte den Uruk-hai an, der immer noch wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, mit gehobenem Schwert da stand und ihn mit großen Augen musterte.

„Äh...", setzte Haldir an, da wurde die Klinge vor seiner Nase weggenommen. Der Uruk-hai stützte sich auf sie, wie man sich normalerweise auf einen Stock stützte, um seine Beine zu entlasten.

Verwundert sah Haldir dem seltsamen Verhalten zu, als der Uruk-hai mit einer tiefen Baßstimme anfing zu sprechen: „Was meint Ihr damit: Wir existieren nicht?"

Der Mund des Elbenhauptmanns stand vor Überraschung offen. Normalerweise sprachen die Uruk-hai nicht, sie schrieen nur und mordeten. Doch dieser hier schien wirklich interessiert, was Haldir mit seiner Aussage gemeint hatte. „Nu..n..ja...", stotterte der Elb also, raffte sich dann auf und ließ den gesamten Frust, der ihm während dieser Schlacht befallen hatte, freien Lauf.

„Ihr Uruk-hai stammt von Orks ab, die doch von Elben abstammen sollen, stimmt das?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Ja, Morgoth hat ein paar von euch Spitzohren gefangen genommen und daraus sind erst Orks und dann wir entstanden." Mit Stolz zeigte er auf die dunkle Meute, die um die beiden herum wütete.

„Klar..." Haldirs Stimme war geprägt von Sarkasmus. „Die Elben wurden verstümmelt und deswegen seht ihr so...so...", er verzog nur das Gesicht und der Uruk-hai ergänzte grinsend: „schön aus?"

„Ha ha...", meinte der Elb zynisch.

„Jedenfalls...überlegt einmal..", fuhr er mit leicht schulmeisterischer Stimme in seiner Erklärung fort.

„Hm hm?" Aufmerksam betrachtete der Uruk-hai den Elben, der sich auch von einem seiner heranspringenden Artgenossen nicht ablenken ließ, sondern ihn nur locker und lässig mit dem Schwert durchbohrte, um sich dann wieder seinem ‚Gesprächspartner' zuzuwenden. „Wenn man einer Maus den Schwanz abschneidet ist sie verstümmelt, oder?"

„Ja", bestätigte der Uruk-hai.

„Wenn diese Maus nun Nachkommen zeugt, sind diese aber nicht verstümmelt."

Wieder ein Nicken seitens des dunklen Monsters. Das war schließlich leicht nachzuvollziehen.

Haldir schlug auf einen Uruk-hai ein, der einen seiner Elbenkrieger verfolgte. Nachdem dieser in Sicherheit war wandte er sich tief durchatmend wieder dem Uruk-hai zu, der sich inzwischen gegen zwei Menschen gewehrt hatte.

„Wenn man einem Menschen ein Bein abhackt ist er auch verstümmelt."

„Äh...ja?" bestätigte der Feind wieder und öffnete die Augen noch mehr, da er noch nicht wußte, worauf der Elb hinaus wollte.

„Nun ja...wenn der Mensch dann Kinder zeugt, sind diese doch auch nicht verstümmelt, oder?"

„Da kann ich Euch nur zustimmen, aber würdet Ihr endlich auf den Punkt kommen? Wir haben hier eine Schlacht zu gewinnen", meinte der Uruk-hai, dem das ganze so langsam doch zu dumm wurde.

„In Ordnung..." Haldir hob beschwichtigend die Hände – in einer immer noch das Schwert, nun aber nicht mehr auf seinen Feind gerichtet. „Tatsache ist: Wenn sowohl Mäuse – also Tiere – und auch Menschen ihre Verstümmelungen NICHT vererben...", er machte eine theatralische Pause, um auch die volle Aufmerksamkeit des dunklen Wesens zu besitzen, „WIESO IN DER VALAR NAMEN GLAUBEN DANN ALLE, DASS ELBEN VERSTÜMMELUNGEN VERERBEN?"

Dem Uruk-hai klappte in diesem Moment der Unterkiefer herunter, weil ihm ein ganzer Kronleuchter aufging. Dieser Elb hatte ihm gerade klar gemacht, daß seine Vorfahren unmöglich Elben sein konnten. Er wußte aber, daß sie Elben gewesen waren. Wie konnte das nur sein? 

„Aber wieso konnte dich dann einer meiner Männer verletzen und wir so viele Elben töten?" fragte er äußerst verunsichert.

Haldir verdrehte die Augen. „Weil mein Verstand dummerweise daran glaubt, daß ihr existiert und auch daß die Klinge, die mich verletzt hat, existiert. Aber eigentlich gibt es euch Uruk-hai nicht, da es ja auch eure Vorfahren – die Orks – nicht gegeben hat."

„Das heißt also, wir existieren auch nur, weil wir bisher einfach nur dachten, daß wir existieren?" Langsam wurde dem Uruk-hai die ganze Tragweite dessen bewußt, was sie gerade diskutierten. Er starrte auf den Steinboden der Festung und murmelte bis ins Innerste in seinem Glauben erschüttert immer wieder vor sich hin. „Wir existieren in Wirklichkeit gar nicht...wir existieren gar nicht..." Dann sah er noch mal zu dem Elben und sagte es etwas lauter: „Wir existieren gar nicht." Und mit einem Poff löste er sich auf, das Schwert fiel zu Boden – es war schließlich aus realem Stahl geschmiedet – genauso, wie die ‚echten' Rüstungsteile, die der Uruk-hai getragen hatte.

Einige der dunklen Monster, die in der Nähe herumgerannt waren, hatten die Diskussion mitbekommen und zischelten sich gegenseitig zu: „Hast du gehört, wir existieren gar nicht?" 

„Ja, absolut unmöglich..."

Und immer wieder: „Wie existieren nicht."

Diese Nachricht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Angreifern auf Helms Klamm und nach und nach lösten sich sämtliche Uruk-hai mit kleinen ‚Poffs' in Luft auf – es hörte sich fast an, wie ein Feuerwerk – und das einzige, was von ihrer vorherigen Anwesenheit gezeugt hatte, war ein großer Berg aus Schwertern und Rüstungen.

Da stürmte Gandalf der Weiße mit den Reitern der Riddermark auf das Schlachtfeld.

Verwundert zügelten sie die Pferde, als sie bemerkten, daß schon alles erledigt war und ritten langsam in die Burg.

„Was ist hier geschehen?" fragte er in die Runde und Legolas sah fragend zu Haldir. „Bei euch hat es angefangen, was habt ihr getan Hauptmann?"

Haldir zuckte mit unschuldigstem Blick mit den Schultern. „Einfache Genetik... Ich habe ihnen nur erklärt, daß sie eigentlich gar nicht existieren..." 

„WAS???" einstimmiges Verwunderungsgeschrei war zu hören.

Also wiederholte der Hauptmann noch mal die ganze Erklärung mit Mäusen und Menschen und Elben und alle hörten ihm zu.

Es war alles ein wenig absurd, aber da es gewirkt hatte, zweifelte niemand am Verstand des Elben und sie klopften ihm anerkennend auf die Schultern.

„Wie es aussieht mein Freund, seid Ihr der Held des Tages..", grinste Legolas den Galadhrim an, nachdem alle zu dieser etwas außergewöhnlichen Leistung gratuliert hatten.

Haldir grinste schief und fragte dann: „Gut, wenn wir das geklärt hätten, darf ich dann jetzt bitte in Ohnmacht fallen?"

Der Düsterwaldprinz hob verwirrt die Brauen, bemerkte jedoch schnell die Bauchwunde, als er den zusammenklappenden Hauptmann auffing.

Natürlich kümmerten sich die besten Heiler um den Verletzten und so konnte der ‚Retter von Helms Klamm' noch viele Glückwünsche für seine Heldentat dieses Tages – ganz zu Schweigen von der Tatsache, daß diese ‚Waffe' auch bei den Uruk-hai und sogar bei den Orks in Mordor funktionierte - entgegennehmen, bis es ihm zuviel wurde und er vor der Glückwünschen, Geschenken und Bewunderern nach Valinor flüchtete.

Ende

Na? Was sagt ihr nun? Wie hat euch diese Entwicklung von Helms Klamm gefallen??? *breit grinst* Ihr könnt es mir ja in einem kleinen Review mitteilen... *total unschuldig blinzelnd auf den ‚Go'-Button deutet*

Ciao M


End file.
